My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark (Abel Nightraod x Esther Blanchett song)
Song: My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light Em Up) *''Composer: Fall Out Boy'' *''Character: Abel Nightraod x Esther Blanchett'' *''Story: LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior'' *''Related Event: Operation Grand Grimoire'' ''Music Videos ''' '' Lyrics''' Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark Can't be sure when they've hit their mark And besides in the mean, mean time I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart I'm in the de-details with the devil So now the world can never get me on my level I just gotta get you off the cage I'm a young lover's rage Gonna need a spark to ignite My songs know what you did in the dark So light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up I'm on fire So light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up I'm on fire Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. In the dark, dark Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. In the dark, dark All the writers keep writing what they write Somewhere another pretty vein just dies I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see That you’re the antidote to everything except for me, me A constellation of tears on your lashes Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes In the end everything collides My childhood spat back out the monster that you see My songs know what you did in the dark So light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up I'm on fire So light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up I'm on fire Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. In the dark, dark Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. In the dark, dark My songs know what you did in the dark (My songs know what you did in the dark) So light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up I'm on fire So light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up I'm on fire Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. In the dark, dark Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. In the dark, dark Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. Category:Music of the Multi-Universe Category:Music Videos Category:Videos Category:Character Themes Category:Love Themes Category:Themes shared by Characters Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Catholic Rebels Category:CIS Productions Category:CIS Productions' Music